


Kiss Me on the Bus

by Blueskies865



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cliff Blossom lives, Cuties, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Blossom Lives, Kinda insecure Toni, Penelope Blossom Being an Asshole, Sad Cheryl, but what else is new, for like a second, hes just mentioned though, hes not in it though, its kinda the same but different, like kinda, they go on a lil adventure around the southside, they on a bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskies865/pseuds/Blueskies865
Summary: The bus was almost full, but it was quiet, most people listening to music and it was late. Eight in the evening. There was only one seat left on the bus, the seat was next to someone she recognised.Cheryl huffed and slumped into the seat next to the pink-haired serpent.“Fancy seeing Cheryl Blossom on a public bus.” The girl grinned.“I don’t feel like chatting serpent.” The red-head hissed.Concern flashed through the other girl’s eyes for a moment.“Not to serpent scum?”"Not to anyone."ORInstead of talking in the toilet and after seeing Love, Simon Cheryl and Toni see each other on a bus and talk there which leads to an adventure around the Southside. Which may just bring out some hidden feelings.(The title is the title of the song by The Replacements 'Kiss Me on the Bus')





	Kiss Me on the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> So what you need to know is the first season didn't happen. Like Jason didn't die and neither did Cliff but Betty and Jughead are together and stuff like that. Hiram is still an asshole so the Southside students had to come to Riverdale high. Then this is pretty much where this takes off.
> 
> I'm English so some of the words might be different in American, sorry for that.

Cheryl combed her fingers through her soaking long hair. The rain hit the ground heavily and equally as heavy upon her hair. Her wet hair weighed her down, heavy like her day. She stood hunched over at a bus stop. People walking or driving past stared in wonder. No one expected to see the sight, Cheryl was wearing a shining silver dress that was gathering dirt up from the floor. If people didn’t recognise the Blossom they were shocked to find a girl so glamorously dressed waiting for a bus.  
Cheryl stared down the road as the bus lazily arrived and halted next to her. The doors opened as if welcoming her to a magical land. She stepped on and stared at the man driving the bus as his eyes widened in shock. As she neared him she realised she had no idea where she wanted to go. Instead she just handed over five dollars and turned around.

The bus was almost full, but it was quiet, most people listening to music and it was late. Eight in the evening. There was only one seat left on the bus, the seat was next to someone she recognised.  
Cheryl huffed and slumped into the seat next to the pink-haired serpent.

“Fancy seeing Cheryl Blossom on a public bus.” The girl grinned.

“I don’t feel like chatting serpent.” The red-head hissed.

Concern flashed through the other girl’s eyes for a moment.

“Not to serpent scum?”

“Not to anyone.” Cheryl stared down the bus as it lurched forward into motion.

“Hey, are you okay?” 

The other girl, Toni Topaz, was wearing an army green tank top with black high-waisted jeans but you could still see her belly button piecing through the space between her top and the jeans Her serpent jacket was resting in between them. 

Toni, as she asked her question, rested a hand on Cheryl’s arm.

Cheryl’s outburst in answer was expected.

“Get your sapphic serpent hands off my body!” And batted away Toni’s hand.

Toni looked out of the window next to her and grinned.

“I’m sorry.” Slipped out of Cheryl.

Toni’s head whipped around in shock. Now that she wasn’t expecting.

“I-My mother and father are being quite difficult and have put me in an awful mood.”

“Cheryl…Do you need to talk?”

“That’s okay Cha-Cha. Just my mumzie and daddy being the prejudiced frightful people they are.”

“It’s okay Cheryl, get it all out.”

“Everyone thinks I’m this loveless monster.” Tears started to fill Cheryl’s coffee coloured eyes. “But it isn’t true.”

Toni’s demeanor changed, and she turned to face Cheryl fully.

“I loved someone who…who loved me. My mother destroyed it.” The tears began to slide down Cheryl’s face. “Her name was Heather, she used to sleepover every weekend, but one-time mother caught us in the same bed. My mother called me… deviant.” Cheryl raised her eyebrows at the word and Toni flinched.

Guilt flowed throughout Toni’s body for not being so kind to Cheryl so far.

“Cheryl, I’m so sorry but your mother is wrong. You’re not loveless, you’re not deviant. You’re sensational.” Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand.

Cheryl laughed and wiped away her tears.

“I’m being serious Cheryl. You are sensational.” Toni emphasised.

Cheryl squeezed Toni’s hand.

“Thank you, TT.”

“Where are you headed?” Toni moved her hand from Cheryl’s, much to Cheryl’s disappointment, to tuck some hair behind her own ear.

“Well…I don’t actually know. I just wanted to get away from my parents’ bigoted preaching.”

Toni smiled sadly.

“Well now you know where you’re going.” Toni grinned while Cheryl raised an eyebrow.

Just then, like a cliché movie, the bus stopped almost throwing the two girls out of their seats. Toni picked up her serpent jacket and threw it on herself like a cloak on a medieval TV show. She held her hand out and waited. Cheryl grinned flirtatiously at the girl and took her hand.

“Come on! Join me on my perilous journey.” Toni spoke dragging Cheryl down the bus.

The bus driver’s eyes widened at the sight once again. Cheryl just laughed loudly in answer and jumped off the bus. It was then Cheryl realised she was in the Southside and for once she didn’t care instead she just smiled. The rain still hit the ground heavily, but it no longer weighed down Cheryl. She’d never felt more alive. 

“So, Queen of the buskers,” Cheryl teased. “Where to?”

“Cheryl, I get the feeling that you’ve never just gone with the flow even just one time in your life. So tonight is that time!” 

And that’s exactly what she did. Her dress got covered in even more dirt, especially when she fell over and dragged Toni with her. She let Toni take her all over the Southside, showing her the places where she grew up. When Cheryl got increasingly cold Toni wrapped her Serpent jacket around Cheryl and pulled her away to the trailer park and into her trailer. 

“I would never have expected to spend a night with you and to have enjoyed it so much.” Cheryl grinned using a towel to attempt to dry her hair.

“I’m full of suprises.” Toni handed over some dry clothes to Cheryl.

“That you are.” Cheryl used the clothes to pull Toni closer to her.

They were one breath away from locking lips when a knocking interrupted them.

“I’ll go get dressed in the bathroom.” Cheryl panicked speeding away. 

Toni sighed, stormed to the door and threw it open.

“What?” 

“Wow Topaz I’m a little bit insulted by the aggression.” Fangs smiled by the door.

“Sorry Fangs, I’m just a little busy right now. Can this wait?”

“Yeah of course. Is everything okay?”

Toni made a confirming sound before telling him she had company.

“See ya!” Fangs waved as Toni shut the door.

Toni turned around and took a deep breath. She knew the night couldn’t go that perfectly without something happening.

“Cheryl?” Toni called in concern.

“In your bedroom Cha-Cha.” She replied.

Toni picked up her serpent jacket from her table and thought back to how amazing Cheryl looked in it. She then thought about how amazing she could always look in it if Cheryl was her girlfriend.

Toni scoffed at herself, she could only wish that Cheryl would even think about her that way.

Toni made her way down to her bedroom and found Cheryl lying on her bed. She was wearing one of Toni’s T-Shirts and some of her sweatpants. Toni stopped for a moment as her breath was stolen from her. She then hung her jacket up on a hook on the back of my door.

“I’ll sleep on the sofa.” Toni took off her shoes.

“Don’t be silly TT, sleep in your own bed with me.” Cheryl grinned wrapping a hand around Toni’s arm to reassure her.

So that night, or what was now early morning, Toni slid under the covers next to Cheryl and Toni decided the discussion she wanted about whatever was going on between them could wait for another day.

And so the Northside Princess and the Southside Serpent slept side by side peacefully that night without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my babies. I kinda wanna make this into a series but I wont if this doesn't do well so I hope it does.   
> Choni is beautiful.


End file.
